


Poochie Treats

by Cyan475



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Gen, Sawamura is a dog owner, Terushima works at a bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan475/pseuds/Cyan475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terushima just wanted to impress his favorite customer. Sawamura just wanted to eat a cake and relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poochie Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing TeruDai, so apologies for any ooc-ness. Poochie is Terushima's nickname for Sawamura's dog, if you're confused. Enjoy!

“Welcome!” Terushima greeted his favorite customer with a grin. Sawamura returned the smile as he entered the bakery. “And hello to you too, Pooch!” He waved at Sawamura’s spotted collie that was kept on a leash outside. Terushima turned back at Sawamura. “The usual, right?”, and started preparing after he gave Terushima a nod. He pulled a chair and sat with a sigh.  
“What’s wrong? You look tired. And what’s with Poochie’s collar?” Terushima pointed at the Elizabeth collar the dog was wearing.  
Sawamura explained, “Spud got a cut behind his ear a week ago. He ripped the collar and scratched the wound until it was bleeding all over when I wasn’t looking, so now I’m keeping an eye on him.” He sighed again. “The only way to distract him from the itch is with toys, so now it’s playtime all the time.”  
Terushima hummed as he finished wrapping up Sawamura’s cake. Then he took a box with ribbon on top of it, a present he prepared for Sawamura. He psyched himself up and brought the cake onto the counter.   
“Well, since Poochie’s been a handful, I’ll give you this”, he put his present on top of the counter. “It’ll make you feel better, I hope.” Sawamura thanked him, then paid for the cake. Terushima went to take the change feeling happy for his present was handed successfully. But when he saw Sawamura leaving the store, eating the cookies inside his present, his smiling mouth went agape in shock.   
No! I forgot to tell him! Those cookies are dog treats I made for Pooch! But when Terushima went chasing after Sawamura, he was already gone. Sighing, Terushima went back inside, and he was left thinking how hopeless his crush would be after this.

“Daichi, you got a weird nickname from that bakery guy you like.”  
“Really? He always calls me Sawamura, though.”  
“Well, there’s a card here that says ‘for Poochie <3<3’. Is that not you?”  
“Poochie? That’s his nickname for Spud. Wait, Suga? Don’t give those to Spud, there might be chocolate there!”  
“As I suspected. It’s fine, these are dog treat, Daichi.”  
“Dog treat—Oh no. Oh no.”


End file.
